disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyberbullies
"Cyberbullies" is the second segment of the sixteenth episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis After Cricket refuses to give the Cyber Knights, the most feared trio of the online community, his Spacecoins, the Cyber Knights start tormenting Cricket's friends' technological platforms, and it's up to Cricket to fight back for their proper solitude. Plot Cricket, Tilly and Remy are playing online video games with Benny, Kiki and Weezie; collecting coins in space when they are suddenly attacked by the Cyber Knights; the meanest online bullies on the net. The Cyber Knights proceed to threaten the kids into giving them all their space coins and they concede. Cricket however, is not deterred and stands up to the Knights by calling them a bunch of bullies and refusing to bow to them. The next day, Cricket explains to Remy that he just needs to stand up to evildoers whenever there is a wrong. The Cyber Knights then send a drone to threaten Cricket with hacking his electronics. When he points out that he does not have any, they instead hack Remy's phone. They next hack Kiki's video game console and Weezie's RC car with Benny on top, putting everyone in danger. They all come together at Big City Park where Cricket demands that the Cyber Knights show themselves. They do so to reveal three rather nerdy, but intimidating kids on hover boards. The Cyber Knights once again threaten Cricket with him standing his ground. However, all of Cricket's friends run off and hide. Cricket goes up to all of them asking for help in defeating the bullies, but they all refuse as they have things to lose and Cricket does not. Remy also turns his back on Cricket as he is afraid to confront he Knights. The Knights finally stand over Cricket who challenges them to a duel. The Knights choose drones as their weapons which Cricket reluctantly agrees to. Tilly tries talking Cricket down, but he refuses knowing that he has to fight them alone. The next day, Cricket returns to the park with a kite (he does not own a drone) and takes on the Cyber Knights. Using special maneuvers, Cricket manages to take down two of the drones by himself, but the Cyber Knight Leader begins slashing Cricket's kite. At the last minute, Tilly, Remy, Kiki, Weezie and Benny show up with their own kites to help Cricket. They take down the final drone and the Cyber Knights leave, albeit on foot as their hover boards lose battery power. The kids thank Cricket for encouraging them while Cricket thanks them for having his back. Benny suddenly flies away on his kite to take down more bullies, with Cricket uttering "Classic Benny". Cast * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green * Zeno Robinson as Remy Remington * Luke Lowe as Benny * Monica Ray as Kiki * Lamar Woods as Weezie * Jessica McKenna as Cyber Knight Leader Trivia * The episode features a couple of references to real world game consoles. ** The game console that Remy owns resembles the original Xbox, albeit with a small blue button on top where the logo should be. ** Kiki's "Bintendo Twist" is a clear reference to the Nintendo Switch, but with three separate controllers rather than two. * The login names for Cricket and his friends are: ** Cricket - K'ricket ** Remy - Mr Remy ** Benny - Bennee ** Kiki - Kiki883 ** Weezie - Weez-e * Bill Green and Gramma Alice are absent. * The ride app Goober is a parody of Uber. * Vasquez does not appear, but he is mentioned by Remy. * The episode has Remy mentioning Kiki laying in the middle of the road with her adding that she did not have the will to live. Unusual for a kids cartoon, this implies that she was trying to commit suicide. *This is a special episode about bullying. *'Moral:' It's important to stand up to bullies. External links * Cyberbullies on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Television episodes Category:Big City Greens episodes